The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines, particularly diesel engines, as defined hereinafter. An injection nozzle of this kind, known for example from DE-A-35 33 085, has as its actuator a piezo-electric stack whose elongation is transmitted, upon application of an excitation voltage, to the valve needle, which controls a metering opening and determines the length of the stroke of the needle counter to the force of the closing spring.